Long distance cruelty x
by DirtyLittleMudblood-x
Summary: Hermione and Draco as very cruelly treated, will it bring them together or tear them apart.Rated M for sexual content and rape. HGDM :]
1. Long way from home

**Long distance cruelty.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but they characters I may invent and the plot line ****they are J. K. Rowling's, but I just bend them to my advantage. XD**

**Please go easy on me**** since this is the first fanfic I have ever written.**

**Chapter 1: **

"SLAM!"

She ran upstairs like a shark with knees, desperately seeking out a safe place so she wasn't seen.

It had been like this for many years, ever since she started Hogwarts. But now at 16 turning 17 in a couple of days, she was still like the 11 year old child she once was, scared to death of her father.

Hermione had changed considerably considering the circumstances, she had grown tall and slender, her hair had finally been tamed down to lovely curls of auburn, her flawless skin tanned from the summer and not to mention she was no iron board no more. But the scars of her father and herself did will always be with her. She used concealment charms, without her wand, since it couldn't be detected from the ministry.

"GET DOWN HER NOW YOU LITTLE WHORE!" a scream entered her bedroom from downstairs.

_Well here he goes, most probably been drowning his sorrows about mum, _Hermione thought to herself, trying to hide the smirk on her face. _Lucky git, least she got out, I'm stuck here with __**him.**_

"Yes father" She drawled staring straight through him.

"WHY WERNT YOU WAITING FOR ME DOWNSTAIRS? YOU FUCKING STUPID WHORE."

"I was reading upstairs and I lost track of time, sor-"

-SLAP- "YOU WILL LEARN THE HARD WAY YOU STUPID B ITCH, TO STAY DOWNSTAIRS! OR I WILL RING YOUR FUCKIN NECK YOU WITCH! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes father." She cocked, trying not to cry, she would not let her father see her cry.

"RITE, GO AND GET ME A BEER AND THEN COME IN HERE AND LIE DOWN" he roared with a smirk on his face.

"Yes father." She repeated walking into the kitchen and doing as he said

**RAPE SCENE IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ, SCROLL DOWN TO THE BOTTOM.**

She lies down awaiting him to come over, as he always does, but she wasn't thinking anything of it, it had happened too many times now and she just thought of Any good looking guy from Hogwarts, it was usually, to much embarrassment, Draco Malfoy, since she had a secret crush on him ever since she punched him in the face in her third year.

He crawled on top her while fondling her breasts, squeezing them hard until she whimpered. Which she never did anymore, she saw it as weakness and she wouldn't been seen as weak in front of him.

He ripped off her shirt and took her nipple in his mouth and bit down, hard. She screamed in pain as he worked his way up he neck, drawing blood as he did so.

She thought of Draco the whole way through, how he would do it, how his chest would glimmer in the moonlight as they made sweet sensual love.

As he got off for a minute she grabbed the tissues and wiped up her blood from her breasts up to her neck while he took his pants off and his boxers. He jumped on her and thrust deeply into her, tearing her apart, he bit down onto her nipples again, drawing fresh blood, she just lead there, staring at the ceiling thinking of her secret love Draco Malfoy.

When he finished he crashed a rough and drunken kiss on her lips as she squirmed away trying to get away to clean herself.

He slapped her across the face. "DON'T FUCKING TRYIN ESCAPING YOU LITTLE WITCH! YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE" He laughed deeply as he thrust back into her again. It was going to be a long night for Hermione Granger.

On the other side of England, Draco Malfoy wasn't any better.

**so what do you think, should i scrap it o write on, its up to you. REVIEW!**


	2. Jump off the astronomy tower, Please?

**Chapter 2!**

**Woo**** thanks for the comments!**

**I can't believe you liked it so much! **

**Btw it was really hard to write this one, we cant see Draco get hurt,honestly. Lol.**

**Well on with the show!**

**Long distance cruelty chapter 2: Jump off the astronomy tower. Please? **

Draco paces back and forth in his room, waiting for his father to come in. He knew that his father wasn't very please, but yet, he was used to that.

"DRACO!" His father shouted from his office, his voice echoing from the very corners of the house.

_God, _He thought with a smirk on his face, _here we go again, father unhappy because something that oldie baldie voldi-head has said something he doesn't like, so lets take it out on me! Fucker._

As he goes down the corridor and stands out side his office. He lets in a deep breath and opens the door.

"Yes, father, you wanted to see me?"

"Don't talk to me like that boy!"

"Erm, I wasn't?"

Lucius slapped Draco across the face, he fell to the floor with the impact, Tears threatened his eyes but he refused, he slowly got up, with pure hatred in his steel grey orbs.

"I will make you wish you were never born lad , if you are insolent to me again." Lucius said as his back was turned, Draco mimicked his face while he spoke,

As he finished , Draco was still making faces behind his back, and he turned around, his face contorted to pure anger you would never believe.

He punched Draco in the stomach, throwing him to the ground. Kicked him in his side, hard.

"This will teach you to pull faces behind my back , wont it!!!"

"nooooooo" Draco sarcastically drawled.

"ok then," as he grabbed his wand, which lay on his desk, almost forgotten."_crucio"_ he whispered with pure hatred for the boy he once called his son.

"ahhhh" Draco screamed and he writhed on the floor in agony, the feeling of a thousand knifes stabbing everywhere it can, every single one putting him in wave after wave of pain.

Lucius finally lifted the curse reluctantly, and kicked him in the head, blood sprouting Draco's head.

"Get out of my sight you fucking disgusting piece of dirt, you should be a _mudblood _the way you act."

Draco stumbled out of the office and retreated to his room, where he grabbed his wand off the fireplace, he wasn't allowed to bring his wand when he saw his father alone,

"_you should be a mudblood.."pshhhh I should not, I would be like book worm granger, _Draco said to himself._i bet she has a better summer than me__** and **__I'm better than her. I hate my father so much, why doesn't he just jump off the astronomy tower for fuck sake. _

Draco finally found sleep after hours or cursing his father every word under the sun.

He tossed and turned for hours in his sleep, dreaming about voldemort and his father chasing his up the astronomy tower.

**Well, what you think, reviews mean so much to me I would like to get al least up to 10 after this chapter. The more reviews I get, the faster ill post up the next chapter. **

**Gosh I love black mail.**

**Chazzy.**


	3. Unspoken bonds

**Hey you guys!!! I'm back! Sorry I didn't write for a while, I was in France and then the new Harry potter was out, so I HAD to read it, there will be no spoilers in this so don't worry!**

**Thanks for the reviews. And thanks to my close friends Shauna and Georgia For the inspiration for this chappy.**

**Thanks guys…**

**Well let's see what my writing goes on about …..**

**Chapter 3: Unspoken Bonds.**

The fresh September breeze sweeps across his face as she climbs into the car,

Freedom.

She was so happy to be rid of this house, the memories, and start with a new.

She didn't dress to impress, Far from it, she wore her baggiest things possible.

To cover all her scars.

The beatings, the bruises, and rape. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't do anything about it, she just waited for the summer holidays to end and go back to her real home. Hogwarts.

"Get in the car _now_" He whispers, as if to dare her not too. His whisper made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up onto their end. She hated that whisper. It haunted her in her sleep and he knew full well that it did, that's why he used it.

"Yes father", she said as it as if it was the boring thing in the world, she said it so many times, and she was sure that when she went to Hogwarts she would say that first out of habit.

She was so happy to be head girl, she had dreamed of this since she started out at school

And really wanted to be that. That was the only reason she worked as hard as she did. She never really fit in as a kid. She was different and none of the kids in her primary wanted to talk to her so she used her free time to read and do extra credit. So ding it now was really, a force of habit.

Her whole life was a force of habit.

Everything she did wasn't different to what she was forced to do.

She didn't have a life.

And she never would.

Meanwhile….

He was already on the train, waiting and waiting for the people he called his friends to come on. He had about half and hour before they came but it was worth the wait.

He enjoyed the silence of it all, stewing in his own thoughts and feelings before people wrecked it. This was that sort of time he would read, he loved reading, but most of his friends were too stupid to see it.

He looked out of the window. Then to the doorway, he noticed granger coming forward to his apartment.

"_Shit" _he thought, _granger must be head girl, that means sharing a common room with her and then maybe a bathroom? SHIT! She might see me naked?!?!?!_

He laughed out loud as soon as she opened the door and received a death glare. To much his surprise she sat down opposite him and stared at him curiously.

"Take a picture, it might last longer." He sneered.

"Shut up ferret" She said singsong voice like. He stared at her in amazement. How could she talk to him without being hexed to oblivion?

She reached up to collect something from the over head luggage and the sleeve of her arm whet down and he saw her cuts, the cuts that she made to make herself clean, the cuts she could never forget.

He noticed immediately. And it scared him. Why would the all-perfect Miss granger harm herself? Did she really have such a bad life she destroyed herself in such a way that is so risky and could easily loose her life.

He stared at her, terrified, when she went back to her seat. She immediately went to look at her arm and noticed her scars were showing._ Shit, he saw. What am I meant to do…He saw more than one. AHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Tears threatened her eyes, and she tried to refuse but it was too much, the spilled from the pools of chocolate brown orbs, staring directly into his steel grey, misty ones.

He sympathised and walked over and sat down and hugged her, it was the only thing he did when his mother was crying, and even though she was a mudblood, she was a human, just like the rest of them. He knew that.

He wasn't like his father.

He wasn't prejudice; he just had to be in front of people for his mother's sake.

Maybe they shared something.

Maybe this was a silent breakthrough.

But nether of them would tell anyone about what happened in that carriage.

Looks like things will be different for Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger.

**Well, what do you think?**

**Is it getting some where?**

**Is it getting better….?**

**You know I love to hear from the many thousands of people on fan fiction and I love to hear your contradictions…..**

**No flames please!**

**Thanks…..**

**Chazziieee.**

**XD**


	4. The great hall, Part 1 XD

**Well, hey again!**

**Haven't posted in a while!**

**Been busy with things :)**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: The great hall. Part 1.**

It was a long train ride for everybody, especially Hermione; she just wanted to get to Hogwarts and finally feel safe.

When the train finally stopped, she, Harry and Ron climbed off, she was clad in her school robes, baggy as ever and hair in smooth curls, her eyes shone out and to put it brief, she was stunning even in her school uniform.

"Where you going herms?" Harry said with a confused look on his face, he wore that a lot nowadays.

"Oh, I have to go to the heads carriage with Malfoy." She said, trying her best to sound revolted.

"Oh, well if he does anything or tries anything, let us know right? Because we will snap him puney little neck. Wont we Ron?"

Ron was staring in pansy's direction. Pansy had changed in many ways, she was nicer and she didn't look at all bad, she didn't go into the dark art l9ike she used to and she didn't join in with Malfoy's little name calling sessions that they had.

"erm…. Ron?" Hermione asked

"oh…. Wha'? what you guys talking about?" Ron asked dazed.

" I said, we would snap malfoy's neck if he tries anything!"

"oh, yeah, yeah we will, anything for Hermione"

"ok, ok. Listen you guys we wont try anything, trust me. Now, I'll see you in the great hall, ok?" Hermione said. She was desperately late and she needed to go.

She walked up to the thestrals, she could see them every since last year when she saw her grandfather die. It was about the time with her father started abusing her.

As she climbed In she found that Draco had already come in and it looked like he had been waiting a long time.

"hello granger." Draco said. He had been waiting, staring at the door for about 20 mintues. He saw this as a good opportunity to ask granger why she had those scars, and what actually happened over the summer.

"oh, hello Malfoy." She said.

" erm, granger?" Draco asked. He was not good at confronting people about these things and he was nervous.

"yes?"

" erm I was erm, wondering-"

"spit it out I haven't got all day…"

"fine! How did u get those cuts on your arm?"

She froze, she should have knew that he was going to ask what it was, but she really wasn't ready. She hadn't even told her best friends yet, why would she tell her enemy? She didn't know what to say to a silence echoed in the air.

Draco look at her, as soon as he said those would the physically froze up, she was shaking and wouldn't look at him, he could tell something bad has happened and she did NOT want to talk about it.

"im sorry, I didn't mean to get u upset or anything, you don't have to tell me."

She looked at him in disbelief. Was Draco Malfoy actually APOLOGISING to her?

"its ok, I knew you would ask, its just I don't want to talk about it, I would rather tell me best friends about it than you, coz if you haven't noticed, we aren't exactly friends are we?"

"no, good point" he smiled. An actual smile, not those cruel smirks he showed her before. " Well, if u want to talk, ill be closer , because we have to share a dorm."

"WHAT!"


	5. great hall part 2

**Well!**

**I haven't posted for a while because i've been on holiday!**

**Oh yes! Corfu is amazing! You should all go!**

**This chapter is hopefully bigger than my other chapters. But you never know.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friends:**

**Georgia: she helped me plan this!**

**Alex: he will never read this but he's amazing!**

**Lucy: will**** also never read this but she's amazing also!**

**On with the show!**

"_Well__, if you want to talk, I'll be closer, because we have to share a dorm."_

"_WHAT?!" _

"Yeah, its sort of a new rule for this year, funny isn't it, that they change the rules, for the first time in like a century. While we are the first Slytherin and Gryffindor Heads, since that time as well." He smirked.

"Oh yeah, what a coincidence!" She said, sarcasm dripping off her tongue.

"Oh ha, ha" Said Draco as he glared at her.

At the gates of Hogwarts, Hermione got out at helped the first years get to Hagrid, whom she greeted with a big bone crushing hug, while Draco watched in disgust and was thrown a death glare by Hermione.

In the entrance hall, they were greeted by a cat, black, with strange markings around the eyes, like glasses.

The cat slowly grew and in front of them, appeared to be Professor McGonagall with a smile on her face as the first years gasped.

"Oh yes, so amazing" muttered Draco, rolling his eyes at the new students as they talked about her animal transformation.

"Shut it, ferret, or I will make it the last thing you ever do"

He would have thought that it was inside his head, because her lips didn't falter from the smile she was giving to McGonagall. So he pretended to ignore it.

"I bet half of them are fuckin mudbloods, hope their not in Slytherin" murmured Draco.

Hermione turned around to face him, since they were at the back and looked at him in pure disgust.

"I said to shut the fuck up didn't I?" Draco gasped, that was the first time he had every heard her swear "what?"

"Merlin, when did you learn such language?" he asked.

"I'm not as swotty as you think ferret boy, don't push me"

Draco pushed her shoulder. Hermione gave him a glare, grabbed her wand and Whispered:

"_Ferret Incarnate" _Then she smirked at the ferret that scuttled around at her feet. She started dancing around to her own non-existent music.

"Guess whose back, back, back, back again? Ferrets back, back, back, tell your friends! And I will! " She sung in the theme of a muggle song.

She laughed wildly and tears poured out of her eyes.

"What is the meaning of all of this?!" A voice behind her said.

She froze, she knew that voice very well, and it came from none other than the greasy-haired, hooked-nosed, most dreaded potions master, Professor Serverus Snape.

"What professor," Hermione said turning around, "Do you like my pet ferret?"

"Are you sure that's an animal Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir." She said trying to keep the amused smile that was fighting to go on her face.

"Very well, you may go," Snape said begrudgingly and sauntered off, looking for more victims to scare.

_**In the girls toilets.**_

"_Finite Incentatem" _She said waving her wand at the ferret.

I had followed her right to the girl's bathroom, until she stepped into it, she had to tell him she would leave like he was or he would come in. So he opted for being in human form, even if it was the girl's toilets.

He slowly turned back into his human form and glared at her.

"You will pay for that, _bitch_," He said scathingly.

She lifted her eyebrows up in mock humour and shock.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

"And how are you going to _make me pay?"_ She asked.

"I'll make you wish you were never born."

"I ALREADY DO WISH THAT YOU SHIT HEAD!" She roared and then silently

broke down. She raced to the nearest cubical.

He froze, he never meant for her to scream at him. He never meant for her break down, but she did, and once again he tried to comfort her.


End file.
